


Hiljaisuus

by LeenaStiina



Series: Esirippu laskeutui, mitä sitten tapahtui [3]
Category: Kaasua Komisario Palmu! - Elstelä
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaStiina/pseuds/LeenaStiina
Summary: Toivo Virran näkökulma edellisten osien tapahtumiin.





	Hiljaisuus

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu HKT:n ”Kaasua, komisario Palmu” -esityksen inspiroimana. Tämä on sarjan kolmas osa ja seuraa tarinoita ”Lopun jälkeen” ja ”Ennenkuulumatonta”.

Toivo Virta käveli alas Unioninkatua ja lähes murisi ääneen. Hän oli niin kiihdyksissään, että meinasi jäädä Esplanadilla auton alle, ja vain kuljettajan luova mutka katukäytävän puolelle pelasti hänet kunnon tälliltä. 

Hänen aivoissaan pyöri ainoastaan yksi ajatus ja se sai hänet yhtä aikaa kihisemään kiukusta ja ryntäämään huolissaan kohti Punavuorta. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että kukaan ei ollut kokonaiseen viikkoon kertonut hänelle! Että hänen olikin pitänyt saada se selville tällä tavalla. Miksei kukaan ollut kertonut? Hän oli luullut, että he kaksi… Mutta ei kai sitten kuitenkaan. 

 

”Lähdepäs sinä, Kokki, jo kotiisi siitä”, oli komisario Palmu sanonut hetkeä aiemmin heidän työhuoneessaan. ”Kyllä Virta tuon loppuun kirjoittaa.” 

Virta huokasi ja kohotti kirjoituspöydän ääressä päätään luodakseen soimaavan silmäyksen kollegoihinsa, mutta jätti sen sitten tekemättä silkasta hämmästyksestä. Siinä ei ollut mitään ennennäkemätöntä, että hänelle kasattiin enemmän toimistotöitä kuin Kokille, mutta tapa, jolla Palmu asian tänään sanoi, oli erilainen kuin yleensä. Yleensä komisario näytti hyvin itsetyytyväiseltä, jos sai sälytettyä Virralle jonkin ylimääräisen turhanpäiväisen homman ja yritti aina myös nähdä nuoren alaisensa reaktion lisätyöhön. Mutta nyt Palmun koko huomio oli kiinnittynyt Kokkiin ja lähtökäskyn sävy oli isällisen huolestunut. Virran hämmästykseksi Palmu jopa taputti toista olalle, hieman väkinäisesti kyllä, mutta lämpimästi yhtä kaikki. 

Kokki näytti epäröivän hetken, mutta nyökkäsi sitten, haki takkinsa ja hattunsa ja katosi ovesta lähes huomaamattoman kädenheilautuksen kera. Ei puhettakaan tyytyväisestä virneestä, jonka tämä yleensä suuntasi Virralle päästessään töissä helpommalla kuin toinen. 

”Huomiseen”, Palmu murahti vielä, kun Kokin selkä oli jo katoamassa päivystyshuoneen puolelle. 

Virta painiskeli asian kanssa hetken yksin, mutta ei lopulta voinut olla kysymättä. Senkin uhalla, että esimies saisi taas syyn torua hänen uteliaisuuttaan. 

”Huomennahan on sunnuntai. Ei kai meillä silloin ole töitä?” 

Komisario Palmu katsoi alaistaan terävästi ja Virta alkoi jo katua kysymystään. Mutta Palmu selitti epätavallisen auliisti:

”Huomenna ovat taiteilija Kuurnan hautajaiset ja meidänkin odotetaan kuulemma olevan paikalla. Hagert pakeni kesälomalle, joten minä saan kunnian edustaa laitosta. Enkä todellakaan aio tehdä sitä yksin! Te olette molemmat siellä varttia vaille kaksitoista paraatipuvuissa.” 

Virran suu loksahti auki. Ei kukaan hänelle ollut tästä puhunut ja nyt yht’äkkiä hänen odotettiin menevän aatelissuvun viimeisen jäsenen hautajaisiin yhden päivän varoitusajalla! Oliko Palmu tahallaan jättänyt asian kertomatta vai eikö se vain sattumalta ollut tullut ilmi? Kumpikin vaihtoehto tuntui yhtä todennäköiseltä. 

”Jos Kokki jo tulee sinne, onko minun pakko? En ehdi pukuakaan…” 

”Sinä olet siellä ja edustavana, kun minä niin sanoin”, ärähti Palmu. Sitten hän jatkoi vaimeammalla äänellä. ”Ja muista olla huomaavainen Kokin suhteen. Hän väittää, että kaikki on hyvin, mutta hän…” Palmu vaikeni ja haki selvästi sopivaa ilmaisua. ”No, hän ei ole vielä aivan täysin kunnossa kaiken sen jälkeen. Pyykki… psyykki… psykologisesti sanoen.” 

Nyt Virta ei enää ymmärtänyt mitään. Mitä tekemistä Kuurnan hautajaisilla oli Kokin psyykeen kanssa? Yhtä lailla kai kuka tahansa heistä oli ollut läsnä, kun Kuurna yritti ampua itsensä ateljeessaan. Ja toki tämän yöllä kuulusteluhuoneessa tekemä itsemurha oli traaginen ja kovin huolimatonta vartioivalta upseerilta, mutta miten se Kokkiin liittyi? 

”Minä en ymmärrä…?” hän sanoi ja ärsyyntyi itsekin siitä, miten usein tuo lause pääsi hänen huuliltaan työtilanteissa. 

”Syyllisyys”, Palmu sanoi ja huokaisi. ”Kokki miettii edelleen, olisiko voinut tehdä jotain toisin, sanoa jotakin, reagoida nopeammin. Jollakin tavalla estää sen, että Kuurna sai hänen aseensa käsiinsä sinä yönä. Mutta minä en salli minkäänlaisia vihjauksiakaan siihen suuntaan, ymmärrätkö?” Palmu naulitsi silmänsä Virtaan. ”Kokki oli tajuton tuolin iskusta eikä lainkaan vastuussa siitä, mitä joku epätoivoinen mies päätti tehdä.” 

Palaset alkoivat hitaasti loksahdella paikoilleen Virran päässä. Toki hän oli kuullut, että Kuurna oli iskenyt vahtiaan tuolilla ja varastanut tämän aseen. Mutta asiasta oli puhuttu kovin vähän, epäilyttävänkin vähän ainakin hänen kuultensa, ja hän alkoi nyt ymmärtää miksi. Eikä kukaan ollut sanonut, että Väinö oli ollut se, joka… 

Hän ponnahti ylös tuoliltaan ja pidätteli itseään, jottei olisi juossut hakiessaan päällysvaatteensa naulakosta. 

”Anteeksi… Minun täytyy nyt… mennä”, hän huudahti olkansa yli. ”Tulen maanantaiaamuna aikaisemmin tekemään raportin valmiiksi.” 

”Mitä ihmettä sinä…” Palmu yritti huutaa hänen peräänsä, mutta Virta oli jo päästänyt oven sulkeutumaan. Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan jäädä selittelemään. Hänen mielessään oli aivan liikaa sanoja, jotta ne olisivat suostuneet asettumaan mihinkään järkevään järjestykseen juuri nyt. Palmu saisi odottaa maanantaihin raporttiaan tai kirjoittaa sen itse. 

 

Matka Punavuoreen tuntui yllättävän pitkältä, vaikka todellisuudessa se oli vain toista kilometriä. Perille päästessään Virran ajatukset olivat edelleen niin sotkussa, että kun vuokraemäntä avasi oven, hän ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Onneksi nainen tunnisti hänet, päästi sisään enempiä kyselemättä ja meni koputtamaan vuokrahuoneen ovelle. 

”Vieras!" nainen huusi oven läpi ja katosi sitten vastapäisestä ovesta omiin huoneisiinsa. Virta jäi seisomaan hämärään eteisaulaan ja alkoi jo epäröidä tuloaan, koska ei ollut varma, mitä lopulta oikein oli tullut sanomaan. Ei hän silti voinut kääntyä poiskaan, hän halusi edelleen vastauksia. Ja nähdä, että Väinö todella oli kunnossa…

Kokki avasi oven ja Virta katsoi, miten tämän otsa rypistyi mietteliäänä. 

”Unohdinko minä jotakin töihin?” 

Virta pudisti päätään, muttei edellekään osannut sanoa mitään järkevää. Kokki astui sivuun ja heilautti kättään kutsuna. Nähtävästi he molemmat aikoivat selvitä tästä tapaamisesta mahdollisimman vähin sanoin. 

Sisällä huoneessa Kokki osoitti Virralle tuolin ja tämän istuuduttua keikutti kysyvästi pöydällä auki olevaa viskipulloa. Virta nyökkäsi kiitollisena tästä lisäajasta. Ojennettuaan juoman Kokki istuutui vastapäätä sängylleen ja jäi tuijottamaan kädessään olevaa lasia. Virta taas jäi tuijottamaan kollegaansa. 

Kokki ei ollut voinut olla kotona kauempaa kuin viisi tai kymmenen minuuttia, mutta tämä oli ehtinyt jo riisua takkinsa, kenkänsä ja virkansa merkit sekä selvästi juoda ainakin lasillisen viskiä. Toinen oli epätavallisen ilmeetön ja väsyneen näköinen työpäivän rypistämässä paidassa ja pölyisissä housuissa. Jotenkin kovin hukassa ja melkein kuin lohdutuksen tarpeessa. Töissä Virta ei koskaan ollut nähnyt Kokkia tuollaisena. Siellä tämä toimettomanakin huokui aina pidätettyä energiaa ja varmuutta. 

Lasien tyhjennyttyä oli selvää, että Kokki voisi jakaa hiljaisuutta ikuisuuksiin asti, joten Virran oli pakko ryhdistäytyä. 

”Palmu kertoi minulle mitä sinä yönä tapahtui.” 

Kokki kohotti katseensa. Hän ei näyttänyt kysyvältä, joten Virta oletti hänen ymmärtäneen mistä yöstä oli puhe. 

”Miksi kukaan ei kertonut minulle aikaisemmin? Miksen minä tiennyt tästä mitään? Mikset sinä kertonut minulle?!”

Virta huomasi korottaneensa ääntään jokaisen lauseen kohdalla niin, että viimeisen hän jo huusi. 

”En minä kieltänyt kertomasta sinulle”, Kokki sanoi vaimeasti aivan kuin olisi liian väsynyt edes välittämään Virran suuttumuksesta. ”Kielsin kertomasta kenellekään, joka ei ollut siellä sinä yönä. Paitsi tietenkin Palmulle ja päällikölle. Se ei kuulu kenellekään.” 

”Mutta entä minä?” Virta jatkoi edelleen korotetulla äänellä. ”Kai sinä nyt minulle olisit voinut kertoa? Minä olin pidättämässä häntä siinä missä sinäkin. Minä olin yhtä lailla tutkinnassa mukana. Kai nyt minullakin oli oikeus saada tietää, miten se päättyi? Minä luulin, että…” 

Kokki keskeytti hänet terävästi. ”Sinä luulit, että…? Sinä luulit, että sinun kuuluu saada tietää kaikki yksityiskohdat, koska olet ollut töissä kokonaista kolme kuukautta? Sinä luulit, että olisi hauskaa päästä levittelemään juoruja siitä, miten kollegasi on niin epäpätevä, että antaa epäillyn päihittää itsensä keskellä poliisilaitosta? Luulit, että sinulla on oikeus tulla tänne nauramaan minulle?” 

Virtaa raivostutti lähes kyynelten partaalle toisen epäreiluus. Hän ei ollut ajatellut mitään tuollaista, ei vähääkään, ja silti tuossa nyt hänen päälleen ladeltiin ties mitä syytöksiä. Ei hän ollut tullut tänne utelemaan noloja yksityiskohtia tai nauramaan kenellekään, hän oli tullut tänne koska hänen oli ollut pakko… Hän oli ollut niin huolissaan… 

”Minä luulin, että sinä luotit minuun, että olin osa ryhmää”, hän kivahti katsoen kaiken uhallakin Kokkia tiukasti suoraan silmiin. ”Ja minä tulin tänne, koska halusin omin silmin nähdä, että olet kunnossa.” 

”Sinä olet katsellut minua töissä viimeiset kuusi päivää huomaamatta mitään”, Kokki sähähti. ”Mitä sinä nyt odotat näkeväsi? Ole hyvä, voit juosta nyt takaisin töihin. Olen varma, että Palmu odottaa innokkaasti raporttiasi onnettoman tunarietsivä Kokin mielentilasta.” 

Kokki pamautti lasinsa kiikkerälle pöydälle sellaisella voimalla, että viskipullo kaatui ja tyhjensi sisältönsä pöydälle ja matolle. Hän ei tehnyt elettäkään siivotakseen sitä vaan tuijotti vain juoman valumista lattialle.

Virta nieli raivonsa ja rauhoitti äänensä pakonomaisen tyyneksi. ”Minä en ole täällä kenenkään käskystä. Minä luulin, että me olemme ystäviä ja minä välitän sinusta… Ystävät välittävät toisistaan…” 

Kokin ainoa vastaus oli epäuskoinen tuhahdus. 

”Olinko väärässä?” 

Virta miltei pidätti henkeään odottaessaan toisen vastausta. Oliko hän sanonut liikaa? Hän oli todellakin jossain vaiheessa näiden kuukausien aikana alkanut ajatella heitä kahta ystävinä ennemmin kuin kollegoina, kumppaneina ennemmin kuin Palmun satunnaisina alaisina. Ensialkuun hän ei ollut lainkaan pitänyt Kokin alentuvasta asenteesta häntä kohtaan, mutta parissa viikossa tämän suhtautuminen oli huomattavasti laimentunut ja tämä oli alkanut naljailla piikittelyn sijaan. Virta oli ollut kuulevinaan siinä aitoa toveruutta ja se oli saanut hänet uskomaan, että hän ei ollut Kokin mielestä vain pakollinen kiusa. Joka kerta, kun Kokki hymyili hänelle ilkikurisesti Palmun selän takana tai pyöritteli silmiään kuulusteltavan käytökselle, Virta tunsi todella olevaansa osa jotakin. Ja joka kerta, kun Kokki otti hänet mukaan keskusteluun, tunsi Virta olonsa lämpimäksi ja merkitykselliseksi. Tunne oli viime aikoina mennyt niin pitkälle, että hän oli alkanut kuvitella, että Kokki vilkuili häneen päin tavallista useammin, etsi hänen huomiotaan ja jopa hakeutui hänen lähelleen enemmän kuin ennen. Hetken aikaa hän oli ollut tästä hämmentynyt ja hieman vaivaantunutkin, mutta sitten hän oli laittanut sen toverillisuuden ja ylivilkkaan mielikuvituksensa piikkiin. 

Kunnes hänen alitajuntansa oli nähtävästi alkanut olla eri mieltä ja kertoa öisin hyvinkin visuaalisesti, mikä voisi olla vaihtoehtoinen selitys Kokin käytökselle. Virralla ei ollut tapana uskoa tällaisia unia, mutta kieltämättä niiden näkeminen pitkästä aikaa poikavuosien jälkeen oli vähintäänkin erityistä. Virta tosin oli päättänyt olla ajattelematta uniaan päiväsaikaan, koska muuten työpäivistä olisi voinut muodostua turhankin haastavia. Oli turvallisempaa puhua Iiri Salmiasta ja muista kaupungin viehättävistä kabareetähdistä ja antaa sen peittää alleen ajatukset mahdollisista muista viehättävistä henkilöistä. Mutta se ei toiminut loputtomiin ja oli ehkä vain pahentanut asioita. Kuurnan ateljeessa hän oli saanut itsenä kiinni tuijottamasta krapulaisen boheemitaiteilijan paljasta säärtä ja mikä pahinta, myös Kuurna oli saanut hänet siitä kiinni. Siitä eteenpäin hän oli koko tutkimuksen ajan pelännyt, että mies sanoisi jotakin vain nähdäkseen minkä reaktion saisi aikaan. Kuurnan yleisen käytöksen huomioon ottaen oli suorastaan ihmeellistä, että tämä ei ollut sanonut mitään. Ei tältä, herra nähköön, ainakaan sanoja ollut puuttunut. Mutta ehkä nämä tietyt sanat olivat jopa Kuurnan mielestä olleet liian vaarallisia… 

Virta oli nähnyt parhaimmaksi kääntyä päättäväisesti ja kovaäänisesti ihailemaan Kirsti Skrofia, tumman kohtalokasta ja sulkeutunutta nuorta naista, joka oli monilta osin Kokin täydellinen vastakohta. Se, mihin varomattomaan avomielisyyteen se ihailu oli johtanut, oli hänen suuri häpeänaiheensa, josta hän tiesi saavansa kuulla tästä ikuisuuteen. Jos nyt Kokki vielä suostuisi ylipäätään puhumaan hänelle. 

Ja jos Kokki nyt sanoisi hänen olleen väärässä heidän ystävyytensä suhteen, ei Virta tiennyt miten hänelle sen jälkeen kävisi. Oliko mahdollista, että hän oli lukenut toista niin väärin? Että kaikki tämän käytös olikin ollut vain verhottua vastenmielisyyttä ja hänen kokemattomuutensa halveksuntaa? Ei toveruutta, ystävyyttä… tai mitään syvempää. 

Virta ei tiennyt, kauanko hiljaisuutta oli jatkunut, mutta ottaen huomioon sen, miten paljon hän oli ehtinyt ajatella, täytyi kyseen olla pikemminkin minuuteista kuin sekunneista. Kun Kokki vihdoin jälleen katsoi häneen päin, toisen kasvot olivat kovaksi kivettyneet ja ääni kylmän tunteeton. 

”Minä työskentelen niiden kanssa, jotka minulle työtovereiksi määrätään”, Kokki sanoi hitaasti ja varovaisesti aivan kuin jokainen sana olisi pitänyt pakottaa ulos hänen suustaan. ”Mutta vapaa-aikaani minun ei heidän kanssaan tarvitse viettää.” 

Tuota lausetta ei voinut ymmärtää kuin yhdellä tavalla. Virta tunsi sydämensä käpertyvän kokoon tuskasta, mutta siitä välittämättä hän nousi ylös, laski lasinsa varovasti märälle pöydälle ja käveli ulos taakseen katsomatta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ei tämä ollutkaan trilogia vaan tähän on toki tulossa jatkoa. Enhän sentään voi jättää poikia näin masentavaan tilaan… 
> 
> Esityskauden loppua kohden teatterin lavalla näkyi pieniä muutoksia ja lisäyksiä siihen, mitä Palmu-näytelmä oli ensimmäisinä esitysviikkoinaan. Jotkin näistä pikkuyksityiskohdista saivat aikaan tässä tarinassa esiintyviä kohtia. Ei mitään suurta tai mullistavaa, mutta pientä hioutumista sen suhteen, mitä henkilöistä ajattelen. Mielenkiintoista, miten esityksen useampi näkimen sen eri vaiheissa voi vaikuttaa katsojaan ja tulkintoihin. 
> 
> Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan Kokin asuinpaikasta, mutta sijoitin hänet Punavuoren suuntaan, koska se ei tuolloin ollut liian varakasta aluetta, mutta kuitenkin kätevästi kantakaupungissa.


End file.
